


Tinsel

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: After a night of disappointment, Ginny makes Harry pay. In a good way.





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Gift for…QueenB23More 
> 
> Characters….Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley
> 
> Prompt….Tinsel

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. Sunlight, he discovered, hurts your eyes the morning after drinking too much. And if he wasn't mistaken, his eyelashes hurt as well. He looked around and found his midsection draped with silvery tinsel, you know, the kind you put on a Christmas tree, strand by tedious strand. 

 

"What the hell did she do?" he said into the room. He made to sit up but immediately fell back down onto the bed, his stomach, head and equilibrium making their objections known. "Ginnneeee." He prayed she'd hear him, although his voice was rather pathetic and barely recognizable as his own.

 

Her footsteps came up the stairs. It was the sound of happy footsteps. Hungover footsteps were heavy. Angry footsteps were like the sound of machine guns. These sounded as if she were bouncing up the damned stairs. Happy steps, definitely happy footsteps. 

 

The door swung open and the little minx was standing there, beaming with that persnickety smile that made him love her despite the pain in his earlobes.

 

"Harry! You're up!" she said brightly.

 

"I guarantee you that unless that's a hangover remedy in your hand, it'll never be up for you again," he groaned.

 

Her smile merely grew, aggravating his mood and the throbbing inside his eyeballs.

 

"Here, you big grump!" She tried to sound angry, but there was a playful sound to her voice that told him she was up to something. 

 

Great, just great.

 

She thrust the small bottle into his hands and sat down on the bed next to him.

 

"Go on, drink up, you wimp!" There was that smile again.

 

He uncorked the bottle and drank it down. It tasted like root beer with a touch of mint. At the last swallow, he grimaced and immediately the pain in his fingernails subsided, as well as the rest of his body.

 

"Ah, that's better. Thanks, love." He finally returned her smile and made to sit up and give her a kiss. He couldn't move; it felt like there was a ton of bricks on his stomach.

 

"Problem, Harry?" Ginny tilted her head to the side, her mouth flinching at the corners. She was laughing at him!

 

"What'd you do?" His vision blurred a bit and he felt oddly…aroused.

 

Without answering his question, she stood up and with a flick of her wand, appeared gloriously, fantastically, unashamedly naked. 

 

"Last night, at the party…"

 

"I drank a lot."

 

"And…"

 

"We were snogging…?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"And you were pretty keen."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Shit."

 

"You didn't shit, Harry."

 

"I…passed out. Here, on the bed."

 

"Leaving me horny, sober and extremely put out."

 

"So…?"

 

"You're going to make up for your performance last night."

 

"Oh. And the tinsel?"

 

"Nothing really. I just had fun dressing you up last night, that's all."

 

And she went about removing the tinsel. Strand by strand by strand. Each strand was a different way she would pleasure herself in front of him.

 

Harry never drank that much again.


End file.
